


Silenced - Day 13, Gags

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [13]
Category: True Blood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Flogging, Gags, Headspace, M/M, Punishment, Submission, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good. Now open your mouth, I’m going to gag you.” Godric said firmly, even if his touch was still gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced - Day 13, Gags

**Author's Note:**

> **Important Note:** Just in case there is any doubt, this is all consensual - and nothing in here happens for the first time in their relationship, they've been together for a long time.
> 
> Warning: Read the tags, they are there for a reason. The caning is more severe and intense than it would be advisable if they were human - but they are not, they are vampires with a much higher pain threshold and improved healing. Eric is getting in a headspace that makes him very vulnerable, and I think this is the most intense BDSM scene I've ever written.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. Without her, I probably would have scrapped my craptastic first draft of this and given up on it
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Eric was kneeling on a yoga mat in the basement, hands tied above his head to a hook that hung from the ceiling. His eyes were covered with a wide strip of fabric, making it impossible for him to see what Godric would do next. His whole body was thrumming with excitement and arousal. Of course they both knew that Eric wasn’t really helpless, that he could break his bonds with ease, but it didn’t really matter. Eric did _feel_ helpless, and loved it.

“Don’t come until I give you permission, Eric.” 

This promised to be good, but only if he could control himself - and Eric knew that Godric wouldn’t make it easy on him, he never did. Eric managed to nod and was rewarded with a passionate kiss and Godric’s hand tangled into his hair. When Godric broke the kiss, he let go of Eric’s hair too, but began to touch and stroke his back and chest.

“If you’re getting too close let me know.”

“Yes, Godric.” Eric knew that if he failed to do so and came without permission, he would be punished - something he’d rather avoid, and not just because it would be painful. Godric’s punishments always were, but he _wanted_ to be good for Godric, to do as he was told.

Another kiss, during which Godric’s hands wandered over Eric’s body, teasing, arousing, touching him everywhere, making him desperate for more. Then Godric stepped away and broke contact, Eric shivered at the loss. Strands of leather tickled up Eric’s arms, over his chest and he let his head fall back to expose his chest even further, gave himself over to what he knew was coming next. As if he had waited for this, Godric stepped back once more, just to let the flogger - as that was what Godric had trailed over his skin - fall hard on Eric’s chest. It didn’t really hurt, mostly sent waves of warmth and arousal through Eric’s body and he moaned in pleasure as Godric continued to cover his chest and thighs with strokes.

Eric’s world had narrowed down to the feeling of the flogger hitting his skin, the heat intensifying with every impact, crossing over into the delicious kind of pain that went straight to his cock. He was painfully aroused by now and had to fight not to come, especially when Godric trailed the strands of the flogger along the inside of his thigh and over his cock. He was so close, didn’t think he could keep himself from coming if Godric didn’t stop. And Godric didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down, the flogger hit again and again, then the leather strands caressed Eric’s cock and balls some more. His whole body quivered with the effort not to come, to follow Godric’s orders or at least tell him it was too much. But the sensations were too intense, he couldn’t get away, didn’t manage to speak. He was too caught up in his own head.

“Godric…” he finally managed to gasp out, but it was too late - the flogger hit the inside of his thigh once more, then was slowly dragged over his cock and Eric came with a hoarse cry. He collapsed as far as he could within his bonds, his body exhausted from the effort of trying not to come - and the intensity of his orgasm.

“I thought I told you not to come.” Godric sounded disappointed.

“I’m sorry… didn’t want to… couldn’t…” The words came out a tumbled mess, Eric was unable to form a coherent thought, let alone speak. But he needed Godric to know that he hadn’t disobeyed on purpose - not to try to get out of the punishment that was certainly coming, but because he couldn’t bear to hear Godric sound so disappointed in him.

“Shh, I know you didn’t want to.” Gentle hands touched Eric, calmed him. Godric then wiped his stomach and cock clean with a wash cloth. “But I’m still going to punish you for disobeying me.”

“Yes, Godric.” Eric’s voice was barely more than a whisper, he hated to disappoint Godric way more than he hated whatever punishment would be coming. He’d not disappoint him even more by trying to get out of it. He had already failed his maker once, he would not do it a second time tonight.

“Good. Now open your mouth, I’m going to gag you.” Godric said firmly, even if his touch was still gentle.

Eric didn’t even hesitate, he obediently opened his mouth, and fabric - the wash cloth Godric had used to clean him up from the taste of it - was pushed inside. It was tied in place by another strip of fabric and made it impossible for Eric to speak, even if he had tried to. Godric knew exactly what this was doing to Eric, how helpless it would made him feel and how humiliating it would be to taste the reason for his punishment on the gag. And now even more so than earlier it didn’t matter in the least that Eric could free himself within seconds. He didn’t want to do that, wanted to submit to whatever Godric had planned for him, wanted to make Godric proud of him again, instead of disappointed.

“Stand up.” 

Godric helped Eric to his feet, steadying him with a firm hold on his waist as Eric scrambled to comply. When he was standing safely, Godric stepped away and Eric felt his arms pulled up as Godric adjusted the height of the hook his hands were tied to. Godric didn’t stop until Eric had to balance on the balls of his feet and was mostly hanging from his wrists. A moment later something slim and hard touched the inside of Eric’s thigh, prompting him to spread his legs further apart - a cane, his brain supplied helpfully while he let himself be positioned to Godric’s liking. Eric shuddered at the thought of what would come next.

There was no warning except for a whistle of air, then pain exploded across Eric’s arse in a line of fire. His pained gasp was muffled by the gag, then the cane connected again and again with his arse, the back of his thighs. It hurt, and with every stroke of the cane the pain got more intense, seemed to spread through his body. Eric knew that the first of the welts had already healed, but he could still feel them, every single one of them a reminder that he had disobeyed Godric, had disappointed his maker. Eric tried to speak through his gag, to tell Godric that he was sorry, that he’d take any punishment, but all that came out were muffled, pained sounds. That somehow made it even worse, he needed Godric to understand that he hadn’t meant to disobey, hadn’t done it on purpose. His whole body shook from the effort to hold himself still, to not flinch away from the pain, but he managed - it was the only way he could show Godric what he so desperately wanted to tell him.

Eric was dimly aware that Godric was talking to him, but couldn’t focus on the words. He tried to shake away the haze inside his head, to listen. It was so hard to get past the thoughts whirling in his head, past his feeling of guilt - and past the pain that felt so much worse than it actually could be. A tiny voice added to the chaos in his head, told him that even though Godric had broken skin several times, it all would be healed within no time and the pain would be gone just as quickly. It didn’t matter, right now Eric felt small and helpless and desperate, he had to fight back tears.

Godric’s words finally got through to him, he had been repeating them over and over again, while he continued the punishment. Eric still didn’t understand everything, but the constant litany of “...taking this so well… proud of you… know how hard this must be…” began to sink in. The love he could hear in Godric’s voice somehow only made it worse, made every stroke of the cane that much more painful.

Then Godric began to hit the inside of Eric’s thighs, and he couldn’t hold back the tears any longer; he began to cry into the blindfold. He sobbed through the gag and let his head fall down onto his chest, it was just too much effort to hold himself upright. Eric slumped into his bonds, his wrists now holding all of his weight, he didn’t have the energy left stay on his feet. Yes, he’d been hurt worse in the past, had even enjoyed it most of the time when it came from Godric, but this was different. He felt raw and open, wanted this to end, wanted Godric to hold him, tell him everything was okay - but he couldn’t speak, couldn’t tell his maker how sorry he was. Another sob shook his body, then he heard something clatter to the floor. 

Suddenly Godric was there, cool hands rubbed Eric’s back, grounded him. It took him a while to realize that the caning had stopped, that Godric was talking to him. He wasn’t able to process the words at the moment, but Godric’s voice and touch calmed him. Strong arms encircled him from behind, held him close. Godric’s smaller body pressed against his back, steadied him, helped him back onto his feet. After a while the sobbing stopped and Eric leaned back into Godric’s embrace.

“I have to let go of you for a moment,” Godric spoke against the skin between Eric’s shoulder blades, arms wrapped around Eric’s stomach, holding him close. “I’ll lower the hook again, kneel on the mat for me, okay?”

Eric nodded and slowly sank to his knees the moment the tension in his arms lessened. Godric came back to Eric’s side and pressed his leg against Eric’s chest while he opened the cuffs on Eric’s wrists. He gently rubbed the wrists before carefully lowering first one arm, then the other. Eric could feel Godric kneel down in front of him, then there were hands on his face, removing the gag.

“I’m sorry, Godric, I tried to tell you…” Eric’s voice sounded as broken as he felt. He needed to convince Godric that he hadn’t wanted to disobey, that he’d do everything for his maker that he possibly could.

“Shhh.” Godric silenced him with a soft kiss. “It’s okay, I know that you tried. And you took your punishment really well. We’re good.” 

Small, strong arms pulled Eric into another embrace, held him close. The blindfold was removed and Eric buried his face in Godric’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of his maker. They stayed like this for a long while. Eric needed the contact, needed to feel safe and loved, needed to be sure he was forgiven. Slowly Eric relaxed into the embrace, and even more slowly he came out of the headspace only Godric could put him in. The pain of the caning faded as his body healed and his mind calmed down and finally, he didn’t know how much later, he pulled back to look at Godric. Eric saw that he had smeared his bloody tears all over Godric’s shirt.

“I ruined your shirt,” he apologized.

“I’ll buy another one.” Godric shrugged and smiled. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to bed, you must be tired.” He silenced Eric’s protests with another kiss. “And I want to get more comfortable.”

Eric didn’t resist when Godric pulled him to his feet, and into the shower across the hallway, he still wasn’t quite back in the here and now yet. They washed each other gently until the last visible trace of tears and blood had vanished - yes, some of the strokes had indeed broken his skin - and Eric felt warm and content to be touched by his maker. When the water began to run cold Eric turned it off and reluctantly stepped out of the shower stall. Godric followed him and wrapped him into a soft bathrobe while he dried himself, before leading Eric to bed. 

“Thank you for tonight, Eric.” Gentle hands pushed the bathrobe off Eric’s shoulders, then ran over his body again, speaking of Godric’s love for him.

“You know that I love when you take control, no need to thank me.” He felt slightly embarrassed, mostly because of the fact how much he needed to hear words of praise and love right now.

“I still don’t take it for granted, and never will.”

To avoid further conversation, which he wasn’t comfortable with at all, Eric pulled Godric on the bed with him and kissed him deeply. He tried to put all his love and devotion for his maker into the kiss - it seemed to work. They kissed like this for a while, entwining their legs, gently caressing each other. When they finally broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together and Eric breathed in Godric’s scent. He probably would never understand why it felt so good to submit to Godric, even to be punished by him, but he didn’t really care. All that mattered was that they both got something out of it that they clearly needed - and that it didn’t interfere with their relationship of mutual respect and love. No matter how needy or broken Eric was when he gave himself to Godric like this, his maker would never hold it against him - tonight he might still need reassurance, but tomorrow everything would be back to normal between them. With a contented sigh Eric closed his eyes, curled himself up into Godric’s arms and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
